Expectations
by bluemelancholy
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Dame-Tsuna of Nami Middle. Amamiya Seirin, aka Nightingale of Utau Gakuen. Two polar opposites, with one thing in common. Both feel weighed down by expectations. Tsuna, by the expectations of the people around him and Seirin; by the expectations of her parents to be the perfect daughter. When they unexpectedly meet each other, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for a new beginning. Hopefully I could finish this one before the end of summer.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: For the First Time in My Life….**

Running through the hallways of Utau Gakuen was NO joke. And running through these halls on the day of my presentation to the whole verdammt school is definitely annoying the fuck out of me. Oh, how rude of myself. You're wondering who I am, right? Well, my name is Seirin Amamiya, 14 years of age, and currently the ranked 1 student of Class 2-A.

_Snap Snap Snap_

Fucking hell. A quick look at my phone says that my brother was calling me. No doubt to ask where I've been. Well, being the youngest of our parent's five children, I suppose my being presented to the world is of utmost importance. And I really **_can't _**afford to be late. Now, if I remember correctly, just one more turn to the right and I should be. Ah.

"Oh thank God you're here! Romeo, Allen and Francois have been looking everywhere for you!" Kyou says, dragging me to the chair where that _stuff_ would be putonto my face. It gives me the beejezus just thinking about it. Uh-oh. My other older brothers are coming over and they do _**NOT **_look happy.

"And where the hell have you been, young lady?" my grand frere Francois asks, frowning. He raises an eye brow, but before he could say anything else, Romeo came to my rescue.

"Non ora, fratello. La nostra cara sorella deve preparare e lei non può farlo con noi intorno. Noi, però, parlare di questo più tardi, sorellina." he says, shooing them away. I could only sigh as I prepared to face what would soon be my life. That's right. The life of a pop star.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yay or nay? The other characters will appear soon so be patient.**

_**Translations:**_

_**verdammt- **_**Goddamn (German)**

_**grand frere**_** - Big brother (French)**

**_Non ora, fratello. La nostra cara sorella deve preparare e lei non può farlo con noi intorno. Noi, però, parlare di questo più tardi, sorellina._- Not now, brother. Our dear sister has to prepare and she can't do that with us around. We will, however, talk about this later, little sister. (Italian)**

**Thank you for reading and leave comments on what you think about this! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason, I'm on a roll today, so... Yeah. Without further ado, I present Chapter 2!**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'HIEEE! Why did Reborn have to wake me up so late, especially when we have an outing. And it was MY idea too!' I thought, rushing around the room as I hurriedly did my morning routine. I barely had any time to greet Mama but at least I managed. After running like the Varia were after me, I arrived at Nami Middle, the place where we all decided to meet up.

"JYUUDAIME! You're finally here!" Gokudera-kun, as always, was one of the first to greet me. Next were Yamamoto-kun, Haru-san and nii-chan. My face turned really red when Kyoko-chan greeted me, and I tried to cover it up with an excuse. It was so embarrassing... Especially since Kyoko-chan was there...

"Alright, Dame-Tsuna. Since you were the one who nearly made us late, you have to pay for lunch later." Reborn said, kicking me on the head once again.

'Ittai... Why does he always do that to me?' I sulk, rubbing the spot. Haru-chan and Gokudera-kun were fussing over me and I try to tell them that it was okay.

_**~Time Skip~**_

[3rd Person]

Tsuna and co. had finally arrived at Amamiya Corporations; where Reborn said they would be meeting the Vongola's most important business ally. Whilst Tsuna had indeed come up with the idea, Reborn was the one who chose the venue. Tsuna being Tsuna, was against it, but hey. It's REBORN we're talking about. He always gets what he wants. Anyway, at some point during the tour, Tsuna managed to get lost in one of the hallways. And now, let's see what our No-Good protagonist is up to...

[Tsuna]

'HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm lost and I think I've been walking around in circles too... Hey, I wonder who that is. Maybe he could help me!' I think, running towards the male.

"A-Ano, can you help me sir? I'm a bit lost and well... Erm. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I-" I say, looking at him. He looks up before pulling down his hoodie...

[Seirin]

I pull down my hood and stare at the brunette in front of me. Did he seriously just call me _sir_?Did I look like a **_boy_ **with my hood up?! Like what the fick?!

"Okay. Let's get one thing clear. I am NOT a boy, okay? And who were you with? Maybe I could ask around if anyone has seen them." I tell him. He's obviously as shocked as I was. He really didn't consider the fact that I possibly may be a girl.

"Arigato. And I'm sorry for the mix-up. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." He said, bowing. My eyes widened. Sawada Tsunayoshi?! The heir of the Vongola family?! This. Is. Messed. Up. I sigh, before extending my hand to him.

"Amamiya Seirin. And it's okay. It's not everyday people mistake me for a guy, so it's very refreshing." I say, bowing back to him.

[Tsuna]

She's an Amamiya? Well, I guess that's why she seems familiar. Reborn had shown me pictures of them before we went in. And I'm glad it was her I bumped into. Her brothers look really intimidating...

"Yeah, yeah. We're going already, lieber bruder. Arsch." She said, hanging up.

"Ano, are you okay?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"It's nothing. Apparently, my family and your friends are all in the meeting room. We're the only ones who are missing so we better get a move on." She said, pocketing her phone. I follow her and the two of us walk in silence.

"Uh, what's it like being an Amamiya?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"It's not that different. Unless you count the crapload of expectations." I sweatdrop. I have the feeling she and Gokudera-kun will get along well.

"Hey. What's it like? Y'know. Being normal and all." She asked. I pause. I never really thought of it before...

"Well, it's a bit repetitive... But it's really fun. Especially with my friends." She nods. There was a lull in the conversation and then we walk towards the meeting room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there awesome people! Here's Chapter 3, a day after! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

[Seirin]

A left, another left, and one last turn and Sawada-san and I finally reach our destination. Due to the intensely awkward lull in the conversation earlier, we didn't talk at all. But you don't really need to talk to someone to get to know them better. You can just observe how they carry themselves, their body language, and you can get more information about them from your observations than you would from talking to them. 'Course, there's also the "looking into their background" approach, but that seems a bit stalk-

"Seirin? You still there?" Allen asks, waving a hand in my face. Tch, I can't believe I spaced out again. And in front of my parents too... Scheiße, what if they don't let me transfer schools?

"Yeah, I'm fine Big Bro. Just thinking is all..." I tell him; walking over to Kyou. He and I are the only ones who really understood each other, so we have to stick together no matter what. Giving me a sideways glance, he passes me a note. Romeo, who seems to be the only one who noticed, raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

* * *

[Tsuna]

Reborn began to introduce us to each other. He pointed to each sibling as he said their names, ages, and whatever information he thinks is necessary for us to know. But when he introduced Seirin-san, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan squealed. Seirin-san winced a bit, before smiling at them. The three of them (four, including Chrome) went to a corner in the room, and soon after, almost everyone was with their own groups: nii-chan and Yamamoto-kun with Allen-san; Gokudera-kun with Romeo-san and Francois-san, and Hibari was with Kyou-san... It's disturbing that they have such similar names...

"Hey, are you okay there? You seem kinda down." I look up and see Seirin-san.

"Ah, I'm okay. I'm just not used to this, that's all." I see her smile slightly before she sits down next to me.

"Don't worry. I feel the same way. Anyway, I'm sorry if I came off as kinda cold before. I'm just as socially awkward as you are." I blink at her reply.

"You're socially awkward?"

"I know. It's hard to believe, but I've never been really able to socialize properly. I'm kinda envious of you. You have so many friends..." She trails off, and then I blink.

It's then that I realize that the life I think she leads may not be the life she really has. I mean, when I saw her performance a few days ago, I thought she would be one of the people who would let her popularity get to her... But maybe she isn't... For all I know, she isn't what she seems on TV.

"Hey, Sawada-san? Can I be your friend?" I jump a little in my seat. Did I hear right? One look at her says it all.

"Of course." I say, smiling at her. She smiles back and the two of us shake hands.

* * *

"Time to leave, everyone." Reborn says. For a good majority of the time we had to get to know each other more, Seirin-chan and I got to talk about plenty of things. From what we told each other, we have a lot of similarities. For one, we didn't have a really ordinary home life. Another, is well, we both feel that people expect a lot from us. Me, being a mafia boss (Seirin-chan already knew because of her parents telling her), and because of school. Seirin-chan had no problems with school, but it was her parents she had worries about.

"Tsuna-san, you already know what to do, ne?" Seirin-chan says, giving me my phone back. The two of us had exchanged numbers so we knew how to talk to each other when the other wasn't around. I was so thankful for this. The two of us would be each other's support while we deal with the expectations of the people around us. I hope that we can make it through together.

"See you around, I guess." She says, giving me an awkward, one-armed hug. I smile, and return the hug. After everyone said their goodbye's we got onto the bus and began the long ride home.

* * *

***stares at the chapter...* Guys, please tell me if I made Tsuna OOC. Seriously. Concrit is very appreciated. Blue out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Chapter 4 everyone! In this chap, Seirin will have one certain wish of hers come true... Care to guess what it is? Hoho~**

_**Treble and Bass: Yeah, I need help for the romance scenes. And be warned, it's coming soon~ Hoho.**_

**Key:**

_Blah~ _**Lyrics**

"Blah" **Talking**

'Blah' **Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

[Seirin]

_Akirameteita yume ga kanau shunkan_

_Youkoso! Dear my Future~_

_Mada minu Mirai no watashi e_

_"Jibun rashiku ikitei masu ka?_

_Kurou sae mo yorokobi ni kaeru kokoro ga Ashita wo hiraku yo"~_

_"Akogare no mama de icha Nanimo kawaranai kara_

_Yuuki wo dashite ima, Ippo fumi dasou!_

_Chousen suru kokoro ga daiji sa Nando demo tachi agarou_

_Mirai ni tsunagete Asu no Jibun"~ _

I finish the last song of the last of my debut concerts. Thankfully, I didn't have to perform consecutive days like I feared. However, mama and papa did say that I wasn't allowed to have access to any of my game consoles for month. Cazzo, how am I supposed to live?!

"Seirin, affrettatevi. Mamma e papà hanno un annuncio da fare a tutta la folla." Romeo says, rasping his knuckles on the door. I sigh, straightening my skirt as I get up from my chair. Mom and dad also said that they have an announcement that involves me in some way... Hopefully it isn't some world tour or something.

"As you all know, our daughter put on a fantastic performance. And as an effect of that, we have an announcement to make. From mow on; Seirin Amamiya shall be studying in a public school. To be specific; Namimori Middle." Mama says, smiling. And I'm well aware that the camera was focusing on my shell-shocked face.

~_**Time** **Skip~**_

"Pourquoi diable êtes-vous fait notre petite étude de souer dans une école publique?!" Francois snaps. Papa sighs for the nth time today.

"Francois, when will you get it through your thick skull that Seirin **_wanted_**to study in a public school? I mean, she's said millions of times right? She wanted to study with _**normal**_students, in a _**normal**_ environment, _**without**_or few people close to our status?! And besides, Namimori is the closest to Utau Gakuen." Allen said, rubbing his temples. Romeo, Kyou and I were all poker-faced in a corner of the room. Grand frere Francois always was overprotective of me... And frankly, it pisses me off.

"Now, we expect you to be the best of the best; even at a public school, okay? And also, you will live in an apartment complex a block away from the school, therefore, we expect you to be independent afterwards." Papa says, looking sternly at me. I nod and smile at them. When they said they have a surprise for me, I didn't think it would be on this kind of galactic magnitude. I feel so giddy that I can't wait to get home and start packing.

* * *

(_Meanwhile in Namimori..._)

"Uwah! I can't believe that Seirin-chan will study here!" Kyoko said, clasping her hands together. She had just finished watching the live broadcast of Seirin's last concert and she was ecstatic. One of the most popular idols in all of Japan would be studying in the same school as her.

"E-eh?! Seirin-san's transferring to Nami-chuu?" And our favorite Mafia boss is currently panicking over the fact that his new friend is going to be in the same school as he is. I mean; who wouldn't? It's not everyday you befriend a pop idol and after a few days, you find out that you'll be schoolmates. If you want to cram a ton of emotions into one person, Tsunayoshi Sawada would be the product of that.

"Wait. Reborn; is _this _what you talked about with her parents?" Tsuna asked. There was no way that Seirin would want to transfer unless she had no choice right? So the logical conclusion would be that Reborn pulled a few strings. But Reborn, being the mind reading hitman baby that he is, knew exactly what his student was thinking.

"I did no such thing, Dame-Tsuna. All I did was suggest the idea to her parents; but it was Seirin's intention to transfer to a public school." Reborn says, sighing. He knew Seirin had given Dame-Tsuna a hint when they talked, but he was surprised at how idiotic he could get.

"Eh?! So Seirin-chan really wanted to be in a public school?!" He really couldn't believe his luck. And also, he was beginning to worry about her. Everyone in Japan knew of her pop star status so he might not be able to spend time with her. And if there's something he was _**VERY**_terrified of, it was losing anyone of his friends... Hopefully that won't happen between them.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 4 end! So... Who thinks that they'll be in the same class?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This is it! Seirin is now a student of Nami-Chuu! I'm so happy.**

_**Treble and Bass: It's just rational that he'd be scared. He didn't have many friends before, so he's scared of losing any of them. Okay?**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

[Seirin]

_'Breathe in, breathe out. Fix your bloody uniform. Wouldn't want to-' _"Mother of junk food, will you STOP fumbling around with your uniform?! Honestly, you're giving me a headache here." Allen said, rubbing his temples. In the passenger seat, Kyou snickered at me.

"Give her a break, Allen. I mean, Romeo and Francois were annoying the shit out of her a while back. She doesn't need another reluctant brother." He said, smiling at me.

"Ugh. Just make sure you don't have a nervous breakdown; okay?" Allen bids me goodbye after I kiss his and Kyou's cheeks. I watch them speed away, before looking towards the gate. I recognize a certain brunette's gravity-defying hair style and grin. Beside him was the silver-haired octopus and the black-haired baseball player. A plan forms in my mind to surprise them and I do it. YOLO, right?

"Guess who~" I murmur into his ear.

"H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Seirin-chan, please don't do that!" I pout, how did he know it was me? Meanwhile, Octopus was glaring at me, with baseball dude laughing. No wonder he and Allen get along... They're both air-headed, happy-go-lucky and most of all; they're not all they seem to be.

"Get off Jyuudaime; baka onna!" Octopus yells. I was about to retort until I felt a threatening aura. The kind Kyou would emit when he's pissed like hell. Fuck, I better run for my life.

"I'll see you guys later!" I yell, running off to the Principal's office. A quick registration, getting my schedule and I'm on my way to Class 2-A. Why the hell am I always in the same class, no matter where I go?! And to make it worse, Tsuna-san wasn't in the same class as me. Being in the same class as him was one of the few things I was looking forward to and now the chance of that happening is GONE! Gone I tell you! Gone! I sigh, straightening my uniform before knocking on the door.

"Ah! I take that you're Amamiya-san?" Well, at least my Homeroom teacher isn't as terrible as I thought. She smiled happily at me, and patiently waited for my answer. I just nod my head and head into the room with my head down. I may not have looked like the pop idol then, but hey. I was freaking nervous! People should give me credit since I didn't run away or something...

* * *

_****___Time Skip: **Lunch Time**

A few minutes ago, Kyou sent me a message demanding that I go to the roof for lunch. Doing as he said, not only was I able to find Tsuna-san, but Hibari-san as well. I smirk as I attempt to surprise my friend once more. Unfortunately; Octopus had to ruin the surprise. Arschloch.

"Se-Seirin-chan! I told you not to do that right?" Tsuna scolds, deadpanning me. I grin cheekily as I plop down next to him and open my bento. Hibari-san looks over at me and notices the hamburger steak. Huh. So that's why Kyou told me to go here. He knew I hated hamburger steak so he must've deliberately put that here for Hibari-san... I shrug and slide my bento over to him.

"You can have the steak. I'm not very fond of it." I tell him, directing my attention to the slice of cheesecake Francois made. Deserts first!

* * *

[Tsuna]

Did Seirin-chan just give her bento to Hibari-san?! Oh wait, looks like Hibari-san was only interested in the hamburger steak. I sighed in relief. Seirin-chan notices, and offers me some of her cheesecake. I nod before processing what just happened. Not only did she give some cheesecake, but I also shared an indirect kiss with her!

* * *

**~_Time Skip_**

[Seirin]

Uwaaah~ I had a lot of fun at Nami-Middle! And the look on Tsuna-san's face was so cute! Scratch that, Tsuna-san in general is the epitome of cuteness! Besides, it may have been an indirect kiss; but no one in my family actually cares. Right? Anyways; I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter skips a few months into Seirin's birthday. Which she forgot. And now, it's up to Tsuna to distract her before she finds out. Let's see what'll happen, ne?**

_**Treble and Bass: It's just the beginning, mon ami~**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

[Tsuna]

From the corner of my eye, I see Seirin-chan humming a tune. I can't help but smile; happy that I get to spend time with her. For most of today, the two of us had gone around Namimori, doing whatever she wanted. And yes; at one point, she fed me cheesecake. And we had plenty indirect kisses too... Augh, what am I thinking?! Kyou-san, Allen-san, Francois-san, and Romeo-san trusted me to distract her, not to think about this! That, and they warned me as well...

_{Flashback}_

_"Can we trust you to keep her busy? It's her birthday, and we're lucky enough to have a sister who forgets her own birthday, but we need you to keep her away from the house. Can you do that, Decimo?" Kyou-san asked. I nodded and Allen-san smiled before he clapped me on my back._

_"Okay, here's the plan. You'll spend the whole day with her-"_

_"Don't you dare treat this as a date, got that?" Francoi-san cut in. Allen-san glared, before continuing._

_"Anyway, all you have to do is spend the whole day with her, buy your present to her when you're able to sneak away, and get her back here by 5:30, 'kay?" Allen-san said. _

_"Ano, what if she gets tired?"_

_"Then you can just invite her over to your place or something like that." Romeo-san replies, not taking his eyes off his book._

_"So, are we all set?" Kyou-san asked. All of us nod, and they (except for Francois-san) wished me luck._

_{Flashback End}_

I sigh. So far, Seirin-chan has been a hyperactive ball of energy and she didn't even get tired! That, and I haven't even bought her a present yet... Ah! My phone's vibrating!

* * *

[Seirin]

Tsuna-san excused himself a while back to check his phone. And now, I'm currently looking around the store for something I could give to him as a 'thank you' present... Hmmm, I never knew shopping for a guy friend could be _**THIS **_hard...

"Seirin-chan!" Speaking of the fluffy-cheeked one.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Can we go home now? I'll walk you home if you like, just no more shopping, please." He said. I feel horrible all of a sudden. Was I really driving him crazy with how hyper I've been? Man, I'm horrible!

"Okay." I say, and we then proceed to walk out.

The walk was pretty quiet for the most part, until I noticed something.

"Tsuna-san, I live over there..." I say, realizing that we were taking the shortcut to the Amamiya complex.

"Ano, your brothers asked me to take you here though..." My brothers? There wasn't anything special going on today, so why?

* * *

_(Amamiya Complex)_

[Third Person]

Tsuna had somehow managed to convince the birthday girl to put on a blindfold and was now leading her by the hand to the door. A blushing Tsuna, a blindfolded Seirin, and fifteen minutes later, the two arrived at the party venue.

"You can take it off now, Seirin-chan." he says, taking his place behind a table. Doing as she was told, Seirin definitely didn't expect the table full of presents, another with food, and the whole room decorated for the party. One thing that did puzzle her was the huge banner in the middle with the words "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" on them.

"Uhh, not to be rude or anything, but whose birthday is it?" she asked, causing everyone (except, of course, a select few) to fall over anime style.

"What's today's date, sorellina?" Romeo say, rubbing his temples.

"Today is the 7th of March. Why?" Seirin replies, still being clueless about the occassion.

"Oh for crying out loud." "IT'S **YOUR **BIRTHDAY, DUMBASS! How the hell are you the smartest person in Utau Gakuen, when you can't even remember your date of birth?!" Kyou sighs and Allen yells respectively. A look of realization settles upon Seirin's face as her mouth forms an 'o'.

"Honestly, we go through this every year, and every year, you forget!" Francois grumbles.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I mean, why don't we-" "GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Allen yells, interrupting Romeo.

And the whole time, none of them noticed Seirin sneaking off with all of her presents in a huge sack. Well, sans Hibari anyway.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Seirin?" The four brothers had finally stopped arguing long enough to notice that their precious little sister had disappeared. Again.

And yet no one saw the smirk on Hibari's face.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

And now that the candle was about to be blown, Seirin appeared, made a wish, and vanished once more. But not without a huge slice of the cake. And so, for the rest of the night, nobody but Hibari and Tsuna knew where she had gone off to.

* * *

**_Extended Ending~_**

"Mou, Seirin-chan, you really should stop-" Tsuna's complaints were muffled when Seirin shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"I do what I want. It may be my birthday, but they don't let me stay in my room for a long time and to be honest, _**this**_is how I want to spend it. With my friend." She says, smiling at the brunette. He blushed 50 shades of red and smiled back. And if you asked Seirin where she'd been that night, her only reply would be: "I was having the time of my life with my best friend." And she would leave it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Since someone has been hankering for some fluff, here's a special chapter. You can skip it if you want, it's not too crucial to the story line, so it's fine.**

_**Treble and Bass: Well, you can expect the fluff. Anyway, here it is!**_

_**Xmidnietangel15X: Thanks for the review! And here's the fluffy update!**_

**Chapter 7: Special Chapter, begin!**

* * *

[Seirin]

It's been a few days since my birthday, and so far, I've been really busy with the concerts being rescheduled that I barely had anytime to see any of my friends. I mean, I like being a star and all, but without my friends, it just isn't worth it. Especially without Tsuna... With all the things going on lately, I wasn't able to be there for him, especially when Reborn drives him over the edge.

"-rin. Seirin!" Kyou jolts me out of my thoughts by snapping his fingers in front of me.

"You okay? You don't seem like yourself these past few days. What's wrong?" He's obviously worried, if the look on his face wasn't enough of a hint. I don't say anything and stare straight ahead. Picking up on my thoughts, he sighed.

"Okay, you can have a day off. But you better make the most out of it!" He says, hopping off the stage. I smile slightly and wrap my arms around his waist. I really love having Kyou as an older brother.

* * *

[Tsuna]

Seirin hasn't called or texted me these past few days, and I'm really getting worried. We promised each other that we'd text or call once a day, but every time I try to call her, it just goes to voice mail. That, and I really don't know why I keep getting so flustered around her... But before I could do anything, my phone buzzed, telling me that I had a message.

_"Tsuna-san, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to contact you. I've just had a really busy schedule and for that, I'm really sorry. Anyways, do you want to hang out today? I got the day off so I wanted to spend it with you. If you want to, then let's meet up at the park, okay? ~Seirin"_

I blush and immediately put some clothes on. Seirin has the whole day off, so we can spend time together... But I wonder what she'd think of this as. I'm really hoping that she won't think of it as just a day out...

"Oi. Where do you think you're going, Dame-Tsuna?" Not even Reborn was able to bring down my mood.

"Seirin-chan got the day off so we'll be spending the day together." I reply, before walking out the door. Thankfully Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun have something to do today so it'll just be the two of us... Wait. Just the two of us, alone, while spending the whole day together?! Wouldn't that count as a date? I can't back out now though...

* * *

[Third Person]

And so, with Tsuna being so flustered over thinking that it was a date, needless to say, made Seirin worry about him. A lot. And when she asked, he kept on avoiding the question. But hey, anyone would. And so, the day progressed rather slowly for both, but they were enjoying themselves, so it was okay.

"Ne, Seirin-chan," the fluffy haired brunette asked; "W-Would you consider this a date?" he continued, eyes looking at anything _**but **_at Seirin herself. It took a while before she processed the words and came to the conclusion that this was why he's been so flustered this whole time.

"I don't think it's a date. I mean, aren't dates usually for couples or something?" She asked, looking completely indifferent. Tsuna, however, felt a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"I see..." he mumbles. "You didn't let me finish," Seirin says. "Dates are usually for couples, but there are some dates that are for friends. That's what I think we're on." She finished, turning around to smile at him. He blushed once again before smiling back. Quickening his steps a bit, the two friends walked side by side to the cafe where they'd eat. Of course, neither of them noticed when they had started holding hands, but when they did, it was awkward. Seirin being the denser-than-a-hollow-block one, only giggled. And Tsuna's face went red. Like really red.

_~**Time****Skip**_~

After a rather interesting day, at least for Tsuna. And now that it was nearly over (since both of them did have curfews), the pair was walking to Seirin's apartment complex. Much to Seirin's embarrassment.

"Well, thanks a lot for today, Tsuna-san." Seirin says, smiling at him. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he lets out a laugh.

"I just hope we can spend more time together, Seirin-chan." He replies, hugging her. She laughed, hugging him back.

"See you around I guess." Seirin says, standing on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek... But Tsuna turned to look at her, and they ended up kissing on the lips.

"... I gotta go." He says, speed walking away with an extremely red face.

* * *

[Tsuna]

Right now, I'm panicking. Seirin kissed me, Seirin kissed me, Seirin kissed me... The most popular teen idol in Japan just kissed ME! I couldn't believe it! Wait... what am I thinking? There's no way she could like me, right? That, and I still like Kyoko-chan, right? But with Seirin, I, I don't know what to do anymore! I mean, is it wrong for me to like two girls? One of which just kissed me on the lips no less...

* * *

[Seirin]

I brush my finger over my lips while I replay that moment in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and it's I'm really being weirded out. That, and why the hell won't my heart stop pounding so much?! Geeze, I might need to schedule an appointment or something... Oh well. I just hope Tsuna-san won't think too much of this... But why do I have a feeling that a load of things will change?


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Um, I hope you guys liked the previous chapter... And Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

_**Treble and Bass: I take back what I said about chapter 7 not being important. It sort of is... That, and you have a special mention here~**_

_**CodeMasterFifi: Thanks! And I'll continue this story with my dying will, no bullets needed!**_

_**Xmidniteangel15X: Yeah, she is really dense. But it will change, especially after this.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

[Seirin]

Okay, now I'm really convinced that I need to set up an appointment. And I also need to talk to Allen and Romeo; maybe they know why my heart hasn't stopped beating so furiously every time I remember what happened yesterday. Tch, this is really annoying. I pull out my phone and dial Allen's number. Much to my chagrin, it went straight to his bloody voice mail. What a git. So now I have no choice but to rely on Romeo... And I don't think he'll be happy about this.

"Sorellina? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" He mumbled, drowsiness still in his voice. I forgot he was in Italy, so there would be a huge time difference... But this **_DOES_ **count as an emergency, right?

"Sorry, fratello... It's just, well, Ihadmyfirstkissyesterday!" I say, attempting to make sure that my voice didn't squeak, but to no avail. Well, at least he understood, and when he did, I think I heard a crash in the background.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, HOW, WHY?!" He screamed. Mentally face palming, I try to calm him down. Keyword: **TRIED.**

"Erm, well, it's a-" He cut me off, saying; "Say no more. I'll book a flight back to Japan and we'll talk okay?" Without waiting for me to reply, he hangs up and I groan. Now that Allen is useless (well, while he's asleep anyway) and Romeo just hung up on me, I have no other choice but to ask Francois for help. He should be able to, right? I mean, he did spend most of his life in the country of love, so he's the most helpful one in this situation. Which reminds me; why the hell didn't I think to ask him first?! I'm such an idiot.

"Hey, Francois? I-" As soon as I step into his room, it was rather obvious that he was extremely intoxicated. Wow. Talk about annoying. I've got four brothers and none of them can help. I mean, Kyou is a last resort for most of my problems, but if there's one thing I know he can't help me with, it's this. Sighing, I close the door and go back to my room. It looks like I'll have to figure this one out on my own.

* * *

[Tsuna]

I still can't get the kiss out of my mind. And now, I'm too nervous to talk to Seirin, so I can't ask her what she felt afterwards... But I hope that we won't be too awkward around each other, she's a really amazing girl... Ah! What am I thinking?! I can't like her in that way! We're just friends, right? Or at least, I hope so.

"Tsu-kun? Are you alright?" I sit up and see Mama standing in the doorway. I nod, before my mind wanders back to Seirin. Mama notices, and sits down on my bed.

"What are you thinking about, Tsu-kun?" She asked. Smiling, I deny it; but who am I kidding? She's my Mother, she can see right through me.

"It's about Seirin-chan..." I say, and then Mama and I spend the whole day sorting out my feelings.

* * *

[Romeo]

I literally went crazy while packing my things. Who dared to steal my little sister's first kiss?! When I find out who it is, he better start running! And I should probably tell Francois and Allen too. Together, the three of us are gonna make sure that she stays innocent until she's 20! And that means no boys. That, and if I find out that those two ditched Kyou and Seirin again just to pick up some girls, well, those bastards better have their wills ready.

Fucking assholes, just because I can't keep an eye on them, they automatically leave those two alone. I feel so sorry for their kids. And I also pity Kyou. But then again, I should have been used to this. Those two have been ditching Kyou since he was a kid, but why did I think that having a sister would change that?! Fuck my life, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

[Third Person]

And so, what basically happened here, is that Romeo went berserk, Tsuna was busy sorting out his feelings for Seirin, and said pop idol was- Oh, wait. It's not over yet. Ahem.

With Seirin, she is currently trying to figure out her feelings towards the future Vongola Don, and at the same time attempting to catch up on the task given to her. And just a piece of advice: NEVER attempt to write anything while thinking about your emotions. Seriously. The outcome of your writing will come out as a huge mess if you do that. And so, giving up on her attempt to write a decent song, she immediately called up a very good friend (slash shrink) of hers: Mukume Shiro and set up an appointment with her.

Over at the Sawada residence, Tsuna (with a little help from his mother) had finally managed to sort out his feelings for Seirin, and both had come to the conclusion that he really was in love with Seirin. Which led to another dilemma: How will he confess? Of course, Nana, being tbe ever-supportive mother encouraged him, and completely disregarded the fact that he's in love with a pop idol. Well, looks like he'll have to ask Gokudera for help on this.

And in Italy, Romeo was quietly fuming over the fact that someone had stolen Seirin's first kiss and none of the others knew about it! That, and he was thinking about the many ways he would kill whoever did that. And also how he would punish his idiot brothers for not taking care of her properly. As of now, however, he seriously needed sleep, what with Seirin's phone call waking him up so early in the morning; the adrenalin rush he got while packing his things like a mad man had just worn off and sleep was probably the only thing he needed right now, so he did just that. Although it isn't a good choice to fall asleep on the floor... But hey, he had a lot of time later to deal with that.


	9. Chapter 9

**In which we have two overprotective brothers, one hyper, lovey-dovey shrink, and two very confused characters. Warning: Loads of uncensored swearing**

_**CodeMasterFiFi: Let's see how he'll be able to get past her insane brothers, shall we?**_

_**Treble and Bass: Here's the chapter. And it's not like she had a choice in the matter. **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

[Seirin]

Slipping my worn out red sneakers on, I run down the stairs (nearly tripping thrice) and finally made it out. Now, if the directions Shiro gave me were accurate, I should be heading towards that cafe where Tsuna and I ate before we went home. I sigh, readjusting the strap of my bag and broke into a jog. Minutes later, Shiro and I were walking out of the cafe with breakfast.

"So what's this I hear about you having a problem with composing a song?" Shiro asks, going into serious shrink mode. I can only hope that she'll stay like this.

"It's not just that. Remember how I told you that my songs reflect how I'm feeling? Well, now I'm really feeling confused because of this guy-" She cuts me off by slamming her hands onto the table. "A guy?! Does Romeo know about this?! What about your other brothers?! OMG, don't tell me you're in love!" At those words, I blush. But maybe, she's right... Argh, what the actual fuck?! I can't think of it like this!

"... Are you even listening to me?" She now looked pissed. I give her a cheeky grin and shake my head. Facepalming, she sat down on her chair with a plop.

"You are one hopeless case, Seirin Amamiya. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Well, I'm in obvious need of it so, yes."

"Good. Now, lemme see whatever it is you've come up with, okay?" I groan, dumping the contents of my bag onto the table.

"Wow. You seriously couldn't be bothered to arrange these?" I shrug. Hey, we've been through this more than once.

After scanning through the songs that I was able to make, she shook her head.

"Whoever this guy is, and whatever it is that happened between you two, I'm guessing it's a major thing, right? I mean, seriously. You can't even write properly!" I double-take and stare at the papers. Sure enough, she's right. Not only did I write total nonsense, my hand writing was barely even recognizable! Crap muffins, was that kiss really getting to me more than I thought?

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" "... Yes." "Great!" Tch. She didn't have to be so fucking happy about it.

After 90 minute, a crapload of squealing, and a lot of facepalms; the two of us finally worked out a game plan. If I was still having trouble writing songs, I'd ask Tsuna for help, and maybe I could work out my feelings for him while we're at it. Well, I hope it'll work. I really can't afford to lose focus right now.

* * *

[Romeo]

"What the fuck do you mean that she had her first kiss?! And why the hell weren't we informed about this?!" Francois screamed. I just broke the news to them, and Kyou was the only one who didn't mind. Allen was in the corner, moaning about how he was a failure of a brother, while Kyou was playing a game. Wow, no wonder Seirin wants some alone time.

"I think it was because you two," I glare at Allen and Francois as I say this, "Were completely useless and didn't even bother to check on her since you were busy picking up girls and getting drunk to care!" Needless to say, Allen went deeper into his pity party while Francois grumbled.

"How come you're not lecturing Kyou?"

"Because we all know that he is utterly clueless with these things. And besides, unlike you two, he actually looks out for Seirin!" I yell, before regaining my composure.

"So basically, we just need a to know who it is that stole her first kiss, and we can decide from there, right?" Kyou piped up, seemingly having lost interest in the game while he dragged Allen to us.

"Pretty much." Francois said, standing up to get a drink.

"Mind getting one for him as well?" I ask, jerking my thumb towards Allen. It was easier to deal with a drunk Allen than a depressed one, and we know that he's the most sensible one of us when he's drunk. Maybe he could figure it out for us.

"Think fast, shitheads." Francois said, throwing cans of beers at us. Allen's hit him on the head, while Kyou pouted at the fact that he got children's beer.

"So, what are we gonna do for now? I mean, we can't really ask her, she knows you two would kill him..." Kyou trailed off. He does have a point. Francois and I have a tendency of going yandere when our sister is involved, so it's safe to assume that she won't give us the information willingly.

"Why don't we just drink our sorrows away?" Allen suggests, walking to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"You two were fucking wasted yesterday, and now you want to get drunk again?! I seriously need new friends." Kyou grumbled, walking out of the room. Francois shrugged, mumbling 'buzzkill' under his breath and grabbed the bottle from Allen. I groan and walk to the bar to fix myself some tequila. Honestly, I should be paid to watch over these two.

* * *

[Third Person]

Meanwhile, with Tsuna (who has just finished spilling his guts to his right hand man) was now regretting the fact that he even thought that consulting Gokudera about problems on his love life was a good idea. Seriously, the guy had to run from fangirls chasing him every day, so it was safe to assume that he didn't have the most stable love life, but hey. Gokudera is part Italian, so he must have some experience, no matter how small.

And so, only one person had an even remotely productive day, while Romeo, Allen, and Francois were drunk and pole dancing on something, and Tsuna still has no idea how he was going to confess to Seirin. Oh well.

* * *

**Extended Scene**

"I'm *hic* a unicorn!" Allen yells, prancing around the room. Francois grunted, while he turned his attention back to the lamp he was flirting with. Yeah. He was flirting with a lamp. Romeo on the other hand was busy kissing a picture of Allen's ex while mumbling in Italian. And all the while, none of them noticed the mischievous glint of a hidden camera in the corner of the room.

"You have got to send me this." Kyou says, clutching his stomach from laughing too much.

"Maybe when I post these on their official fansites." She says, a dark purple aura growing around her.

"Okay... Just please censor the part where they were pole dancing. Please." He mumbles, shuddering at the thought.

"No way. It makes for some good blackmail." She replies, going back to the video.

"Fuck you."

"Ew, that's gross."

"I'm outta here!"

"Suit yourself."

And that, everyone, is how Seirin and Kyou spend their time together.


	10. Chapter 10

***takes deep breath* I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! I HAVE TO COMMIT SEPPUKU RIGHT AWAY! **

_**CodeMasterFiFi: Well, here's the continuation... Expect HDW Tsuna, then.**_

_**Treble and Bass: Grazie! Sorry for the late chap.**_

_**Xmidniteangel15X: Glad you think so.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

[Tsuna]

Well, thanks to Mama, I think I finally have enough courage to confess to Seirin-chan... The only problem is how am I going to tell her brothers? Allen-san and Kyou-san seem to be okay with the two of us getting closer, but Francois-san and Romeo-san, I don't think they appreciate it much. Anyway, Seirin-chan and I are going to come up with a song today. I don't know why she asked me for help, but... Maybe, just maybe; I could use this opportunity to confess...

"Tsu-kun, Seirin-chan is here!" Mama calls. I stand up, making my way down the stairs and miraculously didn't embarrass myself. Phew.

"Thanks for helping me out, Tsuna-kun. I mean, you're supposed to be studying, right?" She looks down as she says this. Ah, what do I do?

"Ah, well, maybe we can study together next time." _Idiotisthatallyoucancomeupwith?_

"Haha, maybe we can!" Her eyes lit up, and before I know it, we were walking hand in hand.

The two of us made our way to her apartment and thankfully, no one recognized her.

"Well, don't expect too much from it, okay?" She teases. I laugh, attempting to calm my nerves. It was my first time going inside a girl's house...

* * *

[Seirin]

We were working on the songs for a good two and a half hours. Well, at least I think it was two and a half. Anyway, my stomach rumbled and I blushed. Thankfully his stomach rumbled as well so we laughed.

"Let's take a break, okay?" He nods as a response, getting up and making his way over to me.

"Oh no, you are NOT helping. Nope, nada, non, nein." I already ask him for help on way too many things. I don't want it to look like I'm taking advantage of him!

He laughs, continuing to walk towards me. Oh. Hell. NO! I think about my options for a split second before tackling him. He lets out a yelp, before staring at me.

"Mou, Seirin-chan, you shouldn't be like that!" I roll my eyes, standing up and offering him a hand.

"I wasn't about to let you help with something as simple as cooking, you know. Honestly, if anything, Allen's the one who needs help." I mutter, going back to the kitchen. Upon opening the cupboard, I was surprised to see I still had food left. Huh.

_**~Time Skip~**_

[Third Person]

After finishing up lunch, the two continued writing songs. Occasionally, when reaching for a new page, their hands would brush and a certain Tuna would blush, with the pop idol acting nonchalant.

"How's about we call it a day?" Four hours later, and the duo managed to make some of the songs to make sense.

"If it's okay with you..."

"Okay then. Same time tomorrow?"

"S-Sure..."

When Tsuna was walking home, he spotted four familiar figures.

* * *

{Park}

"Were you on a date with her?" Romeo murmurs, glaring at the young mafioso. Tsuna didn't have to use his Hyper Intuition to guess who Romeo was referring to.

"Will you just get over it?! Seriously, Kyou and I have accepted the fact that she's growing up. Why can't you do the same?!" Allen snaps, glaring at his older brothers.

"Tch. I seriously need a smoke." Kyou mumbled, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Mind lighting one for me?" Francois requested, walking over to the two males. The two of them were much more subdued when it came to their little sister, but they shared the same intentions; Francois with Romeo and Kyou with Allen.

"Enough." Tsuna finally spoke up, and when they turned to look at him, he was in HDW mode.

"Romeo-san, I respect the fact that you want to keep Seirin safe for as long as you can, but... I love her! I'll protect her no matter what, so please. Give me a chance. I won't hurt her, and I'll make sure she feels loved. All I need is a chance to tell her how I feel and-"

"Alright. If you're that determined, then fine." Romeo began.

"But. If you hurt her..." Francois continued.

"We'll find out." Allen said.

"And Vongola Don or not, you're going down." Kyou says, smiling at him.

Well done Tsuna. Well done. Now, let's check over with Seirin and Shiro, shall we?

"What do you mean you're still confused?!"

"It means what it's supposed to mean! You can't expect me to figure them out in 24 hours!"

"Well you're an intellectual genius! Can't you use that?!"

And now the tables have turned. While in the last chapter, only Seirin had a productive day, now, she is a complete mess. Oh well. But, she should take a hint from her own song.

"_Akogare no mama de icha Nanimo kawaranai kara~_

_Yuuki wo dashite ima ippo fumi dasou~_

_Chousen suru kokoro ga daiji sa Nando demo tachi agarou~" _Shiro sang, smiling. The fourteen-year-old looked down.

"I guess you're right. I've been a hypocrite, haven't I?"

"Yeah. Now get your courage and take the first step forward. Leaving it as admiration won't change everything... So go and face your future, okay?" With this, the two parted ways, closing the day on a rather bittersweet note. Now, what does the future have in store for them?


End file.
